Love on the Beach
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Title says it all: Nanoha, Hayate and Fate enjoy some quality time at the beach, and Hayate's secret love for her best friends spills out in a most interesting way! Story is better than it sounds. Little surprise pairing at the end. LOL Read'n Review! That's an order! Shoutout to Caelion for helping me vastly improve this story! :3


**Fun at the Beach**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

"_And…there we go. It's ready. Now, I trust you to get this into Hayate-chan's hands, alright?_

"_Hai! You can count on me!"_

_A gentle chuckle._

"_That's what I wanted to hear. Hayate-chan has suffered in silence long enough. She deserves her happiness. I leave it up to you~"_

_She saluted._

"_Yes, ma'am!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a hot day at the Harlaowns' private beach, and Nanoha Takamachi, Fate T. Harlaown and Hayate Yagami had just gotten set on the lovely patch of white sand, a few yards away from the shore.

They set their towels right next to each other, the three young women looking very beautiful in their swimwear: Hayate wore a cerulean and dark blue striped string bikini; Nanoha was wearing a bikini with white and pink cups that held her lovely chest firmly in place and bottoms that were white at the front and pink in the back; Fate, however, was wearing a white, oversized T-shirt that reached her upper thighs. Nanoha and Hayate seriously wondered what was hidden underneath that…

After setting their colorful towels on the fine sand, the girls sat down on them, Hayate taking the spot between her best friends.

"Fate-chan, it was so nice of Lindy-san to bring us to this beach! It's so beautiful here!" Nanoha spoke, looking around her; at the calm, sparkling blue water of the sea before them, the tall palm trees and shrubbery surrounding the clearing, with only a cobble-stone path leading to it. And also, there was the sound of the local fauna, which welcomed the young women to this little piece of Paradise.

"Heh, you're welcome. The moment she acquired this beach, for some reason, she was in a real hurry that we come here. Well, I'm certainly not going to complain!" Fate giggled and smiled warmly at her companions. Nanoha smiled right back and Hayate pushed her legs against her chest and looked at her friends.

"But…you know? I can't help but feel kind of like a third wheel here…" her grin turned lecherous and she winked at them. "I mean, you girls could have so much _fun_ without me here to spoil it, eh?" The brunette giggled as her redheaded and blonde companions blushed beet red.

"Hayate-chan! Geez! Don't say that!" Nanoha pouted before leaning in and placing her hand gently on Hayate's shoulder. "You're not a third wheel. You're our best friend. You've been our friend for so long, we don't know what we would do without you, Hayate-chan." She smiled, tilting her head to the side, her lopsided ponytail swinging with her movement. Hayate returned the smile, but couldn't help but feel her heart clench. She then saw Fate reach out and take her hand gently but firmly.

"That's right, Hayate. We love you very much, and we'll do everything in our power to keep you happy. The girl to finally catch your eye will be very lucky to have you, and she'd better treat you like you deserve it!" Fate's smile made Hayate's heart melt.

'_You girls have no idea…Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan…If only you knew…you're the ones that I __really, really…'_

Hayate stopped that thought right there and placed her free hand on Nanoha's, squeezed it and then moving and doing the same to Fate's.

"Thanks girls. That means so much to me. So! We're here to enjoy the beach, aren't we?" Both girls nodded and went to lie down on their towels, but Hayate suddenly stood up, pointing a finger at Fate.

"So, Fate-chan…just WHAT are you hiding under that t-shirt, eh~?" The brunette cooed, moving behind the blonde, placing her hands on her shoulders and grinning. Fate responded with a grin of her own.

"Oh, just a little something I bought just for this occasion…"

The blonde then stepped before her girlfriend and best friend and pulled the t-shirt off in one fluid motion.

Blood oozed out of both Nanoha and Hayate's noses as they stared in a mix of awe and unabashed lust at Fate for a full minute; the already sexy blonde was made ten times sexier by the black sling bikini that covered her nipples (not quite covering the pink of her areolas) and her shaven womanhood with sunflower designs and it was held together by a silver ring right above Fate's succulent ass.

Fate twirled around, her golden ponytail following her movements like water, and smiled innocently at her ogling companions.

"So! What do you think~?" She purred. This seemed to snap Nanoha and Hayate out of their Sexy Fate-induced stupor. The brunette let out a long and loud wolf-whistle before wiping the blood off her nose.

"Oh. My. God! Fate-chan, careful! You might just kill somebody with THAT much sexy~! Woooo! Oh…and I can tell you've grown at least a full cup size~!" Hayate grinned lecherously at the blonde, making a squeezing motion with her hands. She was about to jump Fate to check just how much she had "grown", but was stopped by a tug on the back of her bikini top.

"Fate-chan, that's…that's floss!" Nanoha sputtered. The blonde grinned and walked up to her companions. She wrapped her arms around Nanoha's neck and kissed her deeply, making the redhead let go of Hayate, who simply stood back and smiled as she saw her friends lose themselves momentarily in their lip-lock, Nanoha wrapping her arms around Fate, scratching gently at her upper back and grabbing a handful of the blonde's peach-shaped ass.

Hayate blushed scarlet and pouted.

"Aw man! You girls are killing me!" She puffed her cheeks out. Fate broke the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva, letting it fall and land squarely on the very small valley between her breasts. Hayate's blue eyes followed the transparent moisture as it disappeared in the blonde's cleavage; she licked her lips.

Fate then turned to look at her brunette friend with a warm smile.

"Oh, trust me, Hayate, Nanoha. I wouldn't show this much skin to anybody but you, and only you," she said softly, making both girls' hearts melt. She then leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Hayate's cheek.

Fate then gave the girls a cheeky grin and lay face-down on her towel.

"So, who's got the suntan lotion~?" She winked at her companions.

Hayate then picked up her handbag and began to look through it. "Hmmm…now, where's the suntan lotion…? Eh?" She found what she thought she was looking for: a medium-sized pink and white bottle with the logo of a sun with an arrow going through it. Hayate looked at the bottle in confusion.

'_I don't recall p__utting this here…but nothing else here looks like suntan lotion…well, this will do, I guess…'_

"Something wrong, Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked once she noticed Hayate looking at the bottle in her hand with a confused look. The blue-eyed brunette quickly snapped out of her daze and smiled.

"Huh, hehe, no, nothing at all. Now, let's get you girls tanned up! Who wants to get rubbed~?" She said in a sing-song voice, giggling at her friends' expressions of dismay.

"Oh, Hayate-chan…" Nanoha giggled and shook her head in mock dismay.

"I'll go first," Fate spoke out and, with a happy smile, Hayate nodded and squeezed a liberal amount of the opaque lotion into her hand and knelt down next to a prone Fate; Nanoha watching intently from her spot on her towel.

Rubbing her hands together to spread the lotion in her hands, Hayate spoke.

"Ok, Fate-chan. Just say lay there, relax and let Hayate-sama do all the work~" Hayate cooed, making her friends giggle. She then placed her hands on the middle of Fate's back and began to spread the lotion on her dear friend's velvety soft skin…

And _something_ happened.

The smallest and most subtle of electric shocks coursed through the three young women's bodies, making them shiver for no more than a second.

This all went completely unnoticed by them.

So, Hayate continued to rub the suntan lotion on Fate's back, starting at her mid-back, then shoulder blades and upper arms, softly brushing her beautiful, silky golden tresses to the side as she went.

Her hands then became a bit more adventurous: Hayate moved along Fate's exposed sides, slim waist and hips, before moving back up and brushing the side of one of Fate's gorgeous breasts, her fingertips lingering for a second or two before moving away, leaving warmth in their trail, making Fate squirm and get goose bumps.

At some point down the line, Fate found herself letting out soft sighs and mewls at Hayate's innocent and gentle ministrations, her skin becoming very warm and there was something like a pulsing inside her…

Fate then gasped when she felt Hayate's hands move a bit _too_ far South; the brunette had moved past the small of her back and onto her not-even-barely covered, beautiful behind, grasping two handfuls of plump, yielding flesh.

She tried to protest, but her voice caught in her throat and her eyes widened when she felt a pulsing right where her thighs met and now, her sling bikini was starting to dig uncomfortably into her pussy and ass. She gasped and couldn't help but moan weakly as Hayate massaged her lower cheeks, spreading the suntan lotion over them.

"H-Ha…Hayateee…! Wha…what are you doing…?!" She managed to choke out, pushing her upper body up with her arms, her hands gripping the towel tightly. She looked behind her and her crimson gaze was met by hazy blue and an innocent…loving…smile. Hayate giggled.

"Weeelll, gotta make sure everywhere is covered, right~?" she cooed and her hands moved away from Fate's behind and landed on her upper thighs, where she massaged back and forth, side to side…

Fate could only plop back down on her front and whimper softly as Hayate's touch turned her into putty, and she felt her core ache and, much to her shame, begin to drip past her sling bikini and onto her towel. She blushed scarlet.

Hayate then had the urge to look up from the beautiful body before her and saw a sight most endearing: Nanoha was lying on her side, staring with hazy and half-lidded blue eyes at her companions. Her ponytail had come undone and her fiery locks framed her face beautifully. Her lips were parted and pants of lust were slipping through.

One of her hands was placed right between her breasts, right over her heart. Her other hand, meanwhile, was placed upon her hip, idly playing with the string of her bikini bottoms.

Hayate's smile widened and there was a gleam in her eyes as she looked at her beautiful friend, entranced with the arousing sounds Fate was making, and beckoned Nanoha over with a crooked index finger.

Nanoha, for her part, was starting to see through the fog of lust clouding her mind and making her body warm and sensitive, and honestly, what Hayate was proposing…it felt right. Yes, she had been intimate with Fate. But there was something like a void in her heart…and Fate did, too. Nanoha could feel it.

But right now, Nanoha could feel her heart reaching out to Hayate, and like the Red String of Fate, Nanoha's feelings intermingled with Hayate's, and she felt happy, yet sad at the same time upon sensing the void and ache in the usually happy brunette's heart.

So, the redhead slowly crawled the tiny space between her and her destiny and, once she reached it, she knelt next to Fate and reached out, softly caressing the hot blonde's hair, brushing a few locks behind Fate's ear and then, running her fingers along the back of her head and down the golden curtain over her back.

And with her other hand, Nanoha cupped Hayate's cheek, gently stroking the brunette's smooth and…wet, skin?

"Huh…?" Nanoha uttered and leaned in closer to the other blue-eyed girl's face and saw the faint trace of tears. Hayate's smile was unaltered, though. Nanoha returned the smile in full. "_It's alright~_" she spoke and, after wiping away the tears gently with her thumb, she landed her lips on Hayate's own; incredibly soft, slightly moist and salty with the sea air.

Hayate's breath caught her throat and she gasped after the initial contact, and Nanoha wasted no time in gently probing Hayate's mouth with her tongue, teasing her own small muscle, their lips moving together in perfect synch.

Now with their lips locked, Nanoha moved her hand from Hayate's cheek to the brunette's hand which had momentarily rested Fate's upper thigh, rubbing lazy circles on the soft flesh, now nice and moist with the suntan lotion. Nanoha's hand reached Hayate's and gave it a squeeze, before lifting and placing it right between her breasts.

"_Nanoha-chan, your heart…"_

"_It's beating fast...for you. And her~"_

"_And so is mine,"_ Fate's voiced echoed in Nanoha and Hayate's mental link and they turned away from each other to look at their blonde companion, who was now kneeling next to them and beaming with a radiant smile.

"We understand now, Hayate. All this time…you loved us…" Fate's smile turned apologetic. She reached her hand out and cupped Hayate's other hand, bringing it to her chest, like Nanoha, right on top of her heart. She then linked her free hand with Nanoha's, intertwining their fingers.

"We're sorry, Hayate. We WILL make it up to you." They spoke as one, making Hayate's heart flutter. The brunette's smile couldn't be any wider, and tears of joy slipped past her eyes.

"Girls…thank you…you have no idea…how much this means to me. I love you two…I love you SO much…" Hayate spoke from the bottom of her heart.

Nanoha and Fate's response came in the form of a kiss on each cheek, before switching to kisses on Hayate's lips. And then, her new lovers pulled her down on the towel so that they could show Hayate just how sorry they were for ignoring her feelings for so long.

Hayate's love, desire and passion for her beautiful friends was unleashed that day, and she was reciprocated in kind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Up in the lavish house overlooking the private beach, Lindy Harlaown put down her binoculars and turned her chair around to sip on a steaming cup of tea, and to give Fate and her lovers some privacy. She chuckled gently.

"Thank you very much, Rein-chan. You were most helpful~" she spoke pleasantly.

The formerly pint-sized Unison Device walked up to Lindy clad in a fantasy French maid outfit, standing at the teal haired woman's height, a smile adoring her silver-painted lips. She brushed a few loose locks of blueish-silver hair back behind her ears.

"It was my pleasure, Lindy-sama~ Hayate-chan has finally gotten what she so badly deserved. Thank YOU for giving her that chance." She spoke in a slightly deeper, alluring voice.

Lindy gave Rein a wink, put down her tea cup on the tray in front of her and stood up, reaching the silverette and wrapping her arms around Rein's slim waist, pulling her flush against her own, just as curvy, body. She cupped Rein's chin and lined her up for a kiss.

"And thanks to Hayate-chan for making this possible~ Ah, magic is wonderful, wouldn't you agree~?" Lindy giggled and silenced Rein's own chuckle with a long, deep and sensual kiss.

~And so it was…that Love bloomed on the Beach~

_~Fin~_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Notes:**OOOOOOOi Everybody~!

So, the Major is back, this time all by my lonesome, to bring you lovely readers a little NanoHayaFate story I started almost a year ago and just now, I bring to you, "Love on the Beach". I've gotta give promps to Caelion for giving me some good tips and ideas, 'cuz seriously, this story was SO much worse back then. LOL

And yes, I DID have the intention to make this story a lemon, but…I REALLY wanna post this story already! DX So, I MAY write a lemon for the Three Aces and Lovers…or maybe not. ;P

Oh yes, and LindyxRein? I thought of that at the last second, yes. XD I think Lindy-sama needs love, too~ :3

So, y'know the drill: read, review and tell me what'cha think. That's an order!

…

Pwease~? :3

Till next time~!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
